


Shrink Rays and Masked Pigs

by Kazooiesvorestories



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Ok i added a tiny ending at the end there, Once again i dont know boneys position, Vore, in which lucas was secretly wybie this whole time, kumatora has a panic attack or somethin, platonic i should say, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazooiesvorestories/pseuds/Kazooiesvorestories
Summary: Kumatora messing with a shrink ray in a Pigmask base was a bad idea.





	1. Chapter 1

The four were walking around yet another Pigmask base. Kumatora was rather bored and ready to move on from the bases, but here they were.

Lucas was humming a melody Hinawa sung to him.

Looking around, she began to notice how different the technology in the base was advanced. She also took note of all of the weapons.

Looking at the three, she made sure noone was watching her. She picked up a gun and aimed it at the floor, then pulled the trigger.

Startlingly, there was a actual bullet in it, and the other 3 turned to face her. She hid the gun as they did this.

Lucas stopped humming as the shot was fired, yanked out of his thoughts.

"W-what was that for?" He asked, voice shaking.

Pulling it out as Lucas and Duster started to walk again.

"Damn, these guys are serious..."

They walked to several more weapons, she picked up a more high tech looking one, twirling it like a cowboy.

Attempting to put it in a holster, she realized too late that she wasnt wearing one, and dropped the gun with a loud clatter instead.

Her party members again turned to face her, though more annoyed rather than startled.

Well, as far as Kumatora could tell, since that's the expression Lucas had and she couldnt see Dusters.

"Sorry." She said, yknow, like a liar.

She picked up another raygun for some odd reason and inspected it. Dang thing looked like it came from aliens or something.

"I wonder what this one do--"

She had accidently pulled the rayguns trigger, hitting Duster with the beam. 

"Kumatora!" He then noticed Duster. "Duster!"

The sudden yelling made Lucas trip and fall over.

Slipping several times on his way over, he waved his arms frantically.

"Shit! I didnt mean to--" She watched with wide eyes as Duster was shrunken to the size of a squirrel.

"That's NOT good!" She ran over to the deflated pigmask uniform.

She and Lucas patted the cloths down, Kumatora full of panic and fear that she had vaporized him.

Finally, he yelped, and Kumatora ripped through the cloths and pulled the small man out. Thankfully, his normal cloths were still on. Lucas held his hands.

"Oh, man! I thought I fuckin killed you!" Her grip was tight on him, afraid that he was going to vanish out of her hands.

Duster yelped once more as he was picked up, and winced at Kumatoras tight grip.

"Nope, just made me rat sized." He replied.

"Kumatora! You turned him tiny!" Lucas stated.

"I noticed, fuckass! How do we fix this?!"

Kumatora often hid her fear with insults, but it still hurt Lucas's feelings a little bit.

Lucas was scared, and when scared he stated the obvious.

A pigmask began to approach.

Upon spotting the pigmask, he quickly jabbed Kumatora.

"Give me Duster."

"What? Why?? I can hide him just fine." She pulls on the collar of her dress, as if she were to put him in it.

Duster noticed, and immediately attempted to escape Kumatoras grasp.

"Just gimme him, that's a terrible place, hes going to suffocate."

Lucas was considering shooting a small spark of PK Love, but Kumatora could easily attack him with way more attacks.

Sighing, he reminded Kumatora that he was wearing the commander uniform, and that it made more sense for him to have a 'prisoner'.

She huffed and held out Duster, who gave out a relieved sigh.

"Fine." Kumatora adjusted her helmet and crossed her arms.

"Thank you." Lucas said, holding Duster loose enough to breath, but tight enough to not drop him.

Waving at the pigmask with his free hand, he asked what he was doing in the area.

The pigmask told his 'Commander' that he was patrolling the area when he noticed the small man Lucas was holding. He paused and pointed at him.

"What's that."

Lucas nodded in response, then held up Duster when questioned.

"Oh this? This is just a prisoner I caught."

He smiled nervously.

"And what do we do with prisoners?" He asked.

"Uh, we imprison them. Sir." The pigmask replied, growing more confused by the second.

Duster, however, was getting more fearful by the second.

And Kumatora was growing more impatient. Cant they just walk away??

Lucas nodded in agreement. He felt like his disguse was failing by the second, but the pigmask didnt say anything. 

"Uh, correct. Do we have prison cells this small?" He looked down at Duster, giving him a nervous smile.

The pigmask shrugged. "Weve never imprisoned anyone that small before, so... unless you count those squirrels I've seen you eat."

Kumatora raised a brow. Not that anyone could see. The real commander sounded like a odd fellow.

"Ha, yeah..." Lucas muttered. He held up Duster again. "So where do we put him?"

He felt like ethier Kumatora or the Pigmask was about to take Duster and run.

Kumatora watched the two awkwardly stare at each other and groaned.

"I don't think he really cares, L-- Commander!" She hissed. "Just do something so we can move on!"

She was indeed close to grabbing the kid and running.

The Pigmask had mumbled something along the lines of "Treat him like those squirrels or something."

Lucas looked at Duster, who was struggling to get out of his grip.

He lifted Duster up to his face.

He then opened his mouth, placing Duster into it. He then closed his mouth, crouched a little, and then quickly walked away.

Duster was not pleased in the slightest, and squirmed, attempting to free himself from his so- party members mouth.

Kumatoras widened under the mask. She waited for the Pigmask shrug and walk away, then immediately pulled off her helmet.

"Dude, holy shit! Are you really goin t' eat Duster??" She said, voiced lowered as she watches Lucas scuttle away with him in his mouth.

Lucas held a hand to his mouth as Duster squirmed, before looking up at Kumatora with a 'help I dont know what the hell I'm doing' look.

"I'm not trying to... why would I?" He mumbled over Duster.

"What if that guy comes back?" She replied, then added, "I mean, I will if you wont."

Kumatora had said this casually as if it were no big deal.

Duster was the opposite, his thoughts loud and panicked, along the lines of "OH GOD OH F-"

Lucas frowned as Kumatora suggested that, along with Dusters thoughts yelling in his head.

"No, no, you won't be gentle." He mumbled.

He sighed as best as he could with a mouth full of Duster.

"I am so sorry for this..." he said, looking up at Kumatora briefly, and swallowing.

"Since when am I not gentle?" She crossed her arms again. "Sorry for--"

He did it. He really did it.

"DUDE!"

Duster panicked.

Oh, no. Oh no no no no! Lucas no!! What did he do?? He thought he was nice! Caring! Did Lucas have some sort of grudge against or something??

Lucas look up with another nervous smile, before ducking down and covering his head as Kumatora yelled. He didnt know if she was going to use PSI on him. The next place his arms went to was his stomach.

Oh, and hes starting to cry too.

"Shit! Hey buddy, dont cry--I didnt mean to yell--" She reaches for him, then takes her arms back. Probably not a good idea, itd likely only stress him out further.

Duster is absolutely terrified.

A arm remains on his stomach, while the other runs through his hair. 

".... ohh why did I do that..." he looked down. "Atleast hes not squirming..."

She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

Instead, she suggested, "He's probably just paralyzed in fear. I'm sure he'll start moving again soon."

Close! He's out cold.

Lucas poked his stomach.

"D-duster?" He started to cry again. "Kumatora... i-i think hes dead. I killed the c-closest thing I had to a dad!" He smacked a hand to his head. "I'm such a idiot..."

Fuck wait no--

"No, no, no, I'm like 100% sure hes alive! You just gotta wake him up!" She placed a hand on Lucas's midsection.

Lucas jumped a little when Kumatora did that. He held his hands on his head and his breath was loud and shaky.

'Come on, moron, wake up! You're scaring him!'

He jolted awake, hearing Kumatora's message loud and clear. Duster wished he could reply.

'What did I do to him?'

'Wiggle around!'

"See! Hes alive!" She took one of his hands and placed where hers was.

"See? Feel him wiggle about? Hes okay!"

Lucas made a weak smile and small laugh, exhaling in relief. 

"Thanks, Kumatora..." he said, before attempting to stand up. "We should leave before someone else comes..."

"Yeah, like the real commander, who ever he is." Kumatora got up. "By the way, he thinks you hate him." She grabbed her helmet and started walking off.

"Yeah." He was still trying to get up when Kumatora spoke again, causing him to stop and fall down.

"H-he does? I guess I deserve it..."

Kumatora sighs.

"Maybe you could just TELL him what happened?" Turning back to him, Kumatora winced when Lucas collapsed again.

"Good idea." He gently placed a hand on his midsection, and opened his mouth to speak, before looking at Kumator. 

"He cant hear me can he."

"No duh," Kumatora replied, holding a hand up to her head and tapping with two fingers. "That's why I used telepathy."

"Right." Lucas replied, looking down, feelin like a idiot.

'Duster? A-are you okay? Please dont hate me, that was a stupid choice. I'm sorry...'

Duster looked up, Lucas's voice startling him. Thank god, it was just a misunderstanding. Duster pressed a hand to the wall that surrounded him, hoping that it was enough to calm the younger twin.

Lucas got up and smiled. He held a hand to his stomach and looked around.

"We should leave now. Are we near Tazmily?"

Kumatora makes a 'I dont know' sound and shrugged.

"Probably."

She pockets some of the weapons as she reaches for the exit.

Lucas finally found the exit, sneaking out and making sure he wasnt seen. Taking off the commander cloths (which were over his own) and walked back towards Tazmily Village.

Kumatora, on the other hand, ripped the Pigmask Uniform off and caught the shredded remains on fire.

"Was that really ness-!" Lucas ended the sentence with yelling as he was suddenly grabbed.

She held Lucas tight and ran out the bass and kept running faster until everything ariund them was consumed in flames as they teleported back to Tazmily.

Appearing in Tazmily, flames behind them ablazin, Kumatora skidded to a halt.

"Alright, we're home. Spit him out."

Lucas fell over from loss of balance from the running, sitting up and facing Kumatora.

"Right. Uh, how?"

"I could pull him out myself, or I could just make you throw up." She replied, looking to him.

Lucas tilted his head. "How are you supposed to pull him out?"

"Like this." Kumatora smiled

"Like hURK-" Lucas asked, and without warning, Kumatora had grabbed Lucas and shoved her hand into his mouth.

Lucas, caught off gaurd, took a few seconds to respond, and grabbed Kumatoras arm when he came to responding.

Of course, Kumatora couldnt reach very far, and pulled her arm out not long after, Lucas coughing as she did this. Although she couldnt reach Duster herself, this action would push Lucas to vomit.

He coutined to cough, falling onto his hands and knees. While this happened, Kumatora was shaking her arm, trying to get the Lucas juice off her, stopping as Lucas's gross sounds got louder.

The walls around Duster started to move him upwards. Feeling the walls around him tense up, he looked around in panic. Breathing a sigh of relief as he realized he was being pushed up, he forced himself to go limp to make it easier.

Soon the small man had exited Lucas's stomach and was in his throat, and Lucas's coughs werent as loud due to Dusters presence.

"Hurk-" 

And then Duster was out, sitting in a small puddle of liquid, as Lucas fell onto his stomach.

He squinted at the sudden appearance of light, remaining flat on his back.

Looking at Lucas, he gave a weak smile. He was still fully intact. Well, his cloths wasnt.

Perhaps the boys body knew that Duster wasnt food and refused to digest him...

Kumatora shuffled away from the splatter zone, cringing as she watched Lucas puke up whatever he'd eaten earlier, gagging a bit herself.

Now would NOT be the time for her to discover she's a sympathetic puker. Kumatora covered her mouth with her clean hand and waited.

Lucas's eyes were closed and his breathing was off, but he was fine. Attempting to get up, the shakiness in his arms caused him to fall back down.

He looked at Duster and whispered.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you..."

Duster raises an arm and waves it in dismissal.

"Its alright buddy... that pigmask probably would have done way worse than that if he got me." Duster retorts.

He sits up, hands in his lap.

Yeah, she can't hold it back. She crawls away as far as she can and empties herself. She may seem tough, but her stomach sure isnt.

Lucas gave a weak smile before opening his eyes again, only to close them again a minute later as Kumatora emptied herself.

He held out a hand for Duster to go onto if he pleases.

Duster climbs into Lucas's hand, hesitantly--not out of fear, but rather because he'd think that Lucas would not like the contents of his stomach back in his hands.

Kuma huffs, flopping onto her back and wiping her mouth, only to realize she used the Unclean Hand, causing her to gag again.

Happy that he earned Dusters trust again, he lifted him up as the kid tried getting up again. Managaing to do it successfully this time, walking over to the gagging Kumatora.

"What's wrong?"

"I wiped my face with the arm I used to make you puke!" She answered, sticking her tounge out in disgust.

Duster looked up at Lucas, glad that Lucas's grip was much looser than Kumatora's. When she spoke, Duster looked down at her, amused.

Lucas looked away to make sure Kumatora didnt catch him laughing, covering it up with a cough.

"Maybe you shouldnt have shoved your arm into my mouth."

Kumatoras face reddened with embarrassment when she heard him laugh, and she sat up.

"Well maybe you should have given Duster to me instead!!"

Duster tilted his head. What WOULD have Kuma done, if Lucas let her keep him?

"I- well maybe if it didnt look like you were going to put him in your dress thingy, I wouldve!" He looked down at Duster.

"Maybe we should fix him now."

Him pointed that out only worsened her blush.

"Ok, well, maybe neither one of us are good under stress!" She looked away from the two, arms crossed, and legs bent so her knees were against her chest. Kuma turned back for a brief moment.

"Yeah? How do you suggest we do that, Mr. Bright Ideas?"

Duster frowned, not pleased with the arguing. Honestly, he would have been fine in either hiding place. Both were awkward for both parties involved, but where else could he hide? Besides, he could have just stayed in the hood.

Lucas looked down again. He was upset at the whole situation with eating Duster, then having to puke him back up, and his head wasnt back to normal yet.

"Alright, I got it, I'm a idiot when it comes to this stuff. Can we go now?"

Kumatoras eyes widened and she ran a hand through her bright pink hair, sighing.

"No, Lucas, I'm sorry. I dont know what my deals been lately... you're not an idiot. Shut up." Kumatora told him, looking back once more.

Lucas remained silent for a little bit.

"Kumatora, I AM a idiot. I grew up with my big brother, who was one of the stupidest kids in Tazmily. B-but he was also one of the b-bravest." Lucas wiped a tear away with his free hand.

"A-anyway, Tazmily should just be through here."

"I said, shut up, Lucas. Your brother IS the dumbest kid in Tazmily. Dont give up on him, and dont give up on yourself. Come here." Kumatora grabbed the kid by the torso, lifting him up and using one arm to support his back and the other to support his butt. Almost like a halfway point between bridal style and regular kid holding. Shes never held a kid. Shes trying her best.

Lucas felt like a cat with the way he was being held.

Saying nothing, she began running, faster and faster, Lucas holding Duster tight to his chest, until once more they vanished into flames, reappearing in the front yard of Lucas's house.

"You're home." She said, putting him down.

"Maybe Alec can build something to fix this. Or maybe," the weapons she stole fall from her dress.

"One of these will help."

Lucas tilted his head at the mention of his grandfather.

"Kumatora!" He loosened his grip on Duster.

"Huh?" She blushed again. "Dammit! Wheres my head today?! I meant Wess." Kumatora shook her head, as if trying to remove the fogginess. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I guess neither one if us are thinking straight." He was referring to the stolen weapons when he called her name, but replied anyway.

"Let's see, Wess lives in the retirement home."

He turned to face said home

"Alright. Good luck with that." Kuma responded, turning away.

Duster looked concerned.

Lucas was confused again.

"Hey, where are you going?" He tilted his head, then looked down. "Are you okay, Duster?"

"Lucas, I made you cry like 3 times in the span of an hour. Clearly, it's better if I leave you alone." Kuma replied, not looking back.

Dustet gestures to Kumatora.

Lucas quickwalks to the pink haired girl, shaking his head.

"I know, but itll be okay! I'm just the resident crybaby, everyone knows that. It was just a matter of time before it happened."

"And I'm the resident stubborn, fiery redhead, so fuck off and find a way to help Duster."

Yeesh. Harsh. Something is CLEARLY wrong, and shes doing that thing where she curses people out to hide it again.

 

Duster narrows his eyes at her. Hed scold her, but hes too small for her too hear, so he settles with a death stare.

Lucas looked down. He knew something was wrong. He knows that's what Kumatora does. 

But he was still hurt by it, and his expression turned to anger as he felt tears coming.

'Idiot, dont cry! Theres no reason to!'

Seeing Lucas tear up, she clenches her teeth and tries to hide how upset she is. She closes her eyes, balling her hands into fists.

He wouldnt let this go.

He ran up to Kumatora from behind, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Feeling someone touch her from behind, Kumatora quickly turns around, but not completely. Seeing its Lucas, she sighs and faces away again.

He keeps his hand on her, moving it down so he wouldnt be stretching his arm out so far, he looks up at her.

"Please tell me what's wrong Kumatora. Please."

Silence. Shes shaking. Lucas walked around and approached her from the front, seeing that shes quietly sobbing.

Noone had seen her cry this hard before, except maybe the magypsies.

"Being in that base, seeing all those weapons, how easily they reduced Duster to almost nothing--I'm scared, Lucas. They're taking over everything, forcing you to slowly kill off the only people who ever gave a shit about me, they killed your mom, almost killed a guy and his kid with a forest fire, did fuck knows what to your brother--"

She paused to take a shaky breath.

"We're never going to win. They have too much power."

Lucas swallowed hard, gently placing Dusted next to a Save Frof nearby before returning to his sister.

He messed with his fingers, looking down, tears streaming down his face as well.

As Kumatora mentioned each thing, he slowly sat on the floor, the last moments of Hinawas life replaying over and over in his mind as Kumatora went on.

He brought his knees to his head and crossed his arms over it, sobbing and digging into his skin.

She collapsed to her knees, holding onto Lucas in some attempt to comfort him as she kept crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous. I'm sorry, Lucas." Kuma whimpered, resting her head behind his, squeezing him tight.

"Dont listen to me. Dont BE like me."

Duster watched the two, and of course, cried himself. Quietly, though, as he didnt want to be worried about.

They'd work it out.

It's okay.

Lucas hardly heard her over the focus his mind had on replaying the memory in his head, though he did hear her.

He didnt move, however, though his sobs became less, and he started speaking.

He spoke about how she wasnt being ridiculous, she shouldnt be sorry, and that he will listen and be like her.

"No, DONT be like me, Lucas." She lifted her head and pointed to herself.

"You see this? This is what happens when you bottle up your emotions. They fucking explode out everywhere and you sob onto the back of a 12 year old." Kymatora wiped her face, still shaking, still crying, but less so. Sometimes you just gotta fucking cry.

Lucas finally looked at her. It was slight, but he did do it.

"I-its going to be okay. I-i hope." He extended his arms to pat Kumatora on the back, and if one looks close enough, hes bleeding by his elbows.

Kumatora sighed, sitting up but still slouching heavily.

"Let's just hope we dont die, hm?"


	2. Calming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that whole thing, Lucas has a suggestion to calm down Kumatora

She catches sight of the blood.

"Hey, woah, you got a problem there?"

Lucas retracted his arms as Kumatora sat up.

"Heh, yeah." He paused, and asked, "Would you want to go through what Duster did today?" He kinda mumbled it, and looked up when Kumatora asked about the blood.

"Oh, uh, guess I was digging into my skin, no big deal."

Kuma sat up, straight, startled by the offer.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, ignoring the explanation for the blood running down the kids arms. She was more focused on what he had said before.

Lucas slunk down a lil at Kumatoras response.

"Uh, nothing. It was just a stupid question."

Kumatora thought, shifting as she processed the question.

"If anyone, you need to... considering you're the one who did it without thinking." She said slowly.

"I thought about it plenty... but I heard from Claus that it sometimes caused the feisty squirrels he ate to calm down a little, and I thought you mightve needed it." He looked down.

"Nevermind, forget I said that."

"Caused them to... calm down?"

That might've been from the PSI energy. Who knows what kind of abilities the twins have.

She was still shaking and sniffling, trying to decide if this would really be a good idea or not.

"Would it be safe?"

Lucas nods, looking back up to her.

"It should be, as long as you dont keep one of those guns you stole with you and shoot it." He joked, and immediately regretted it.

Kumatora was feeling the post-cry crash, the tiredness tugging her down and fogging her mind.

"I would never bring a gun... inside you. That sounded weird." She shook her head, almost mumbling.

"I'm tired."

Lucas smiled and sighed.

"Alright. Did you get the shrink ray? Cause we kinda need it." He walked over to Kumatora. "And I kinda noticed."

Kuma chuckled lightly.

"What gave it away?" Looking at the guns around her, she picked one up and slowly handed it to Lucas.

He took the gun, held it up, and shot her. Walking over to her, he picked her up gently and looked at her.

"Whenever you're ready."

Kumatora closed her eyes as shes shrunken, finding it hard to open them back up. She felt like a ragdoll in the younger twins hands. She really doesnt have the energy to move. That cry took all her energy.

Kumatora looked up at Lucas and nodded.

Lucas nods back at her and opened his mouth, slowly placing her in, and once she was in, he closed his mouth.

He sat next to the Save Frog Duster was next to, waiting for Kumatora to tell him to swallow.

She lays limp in Lucas's mouth, crinkling her nose at the kids breath. Like she could be one to say anything.

"Its... warm." Kuma said, shifting slightly.

She laid on her back, her breathing slowing as she struggles to stay conscious.

"Alright."

Lucas closed his eyes, covered his mouth, and swallowed Kumatora. Kumatora cringed as she is pulled into Lucas's stomach, feeling the boy swallow a few times to get her down. She soon felt herself slipping into the belly of the pyschic, shifting around to get as comfortable as one could get. Almost immediately, q strange, calming feeling swept over her, as if she were relaxing in a steaming sauna.

Lucas looked down at Duster, holding a hand gently on his stomach, glad that she was too tired to squirm.

"This is so fucking weird..." Kumatora mumbled.

Lucas's hand remained on his stomach, cringing a bit as Kuma shifted inside, before he turned to Duster. 

"Do you want to sit on my shoulder?"

"Well, I would like to be big again, but sure." He doesnt have any hint of snark in his tone, rather just concern.

'I'm about to pass out. Dont worry about me.' Kuma told him telepathically.

Lucas responded with a okay, and picked up Duster, placing him on his shoulder.

"Hey, Duster? Whyd you sound concerned?"

Duster let Lucas pick him up, feeling rather small in the pyschics hands.

"I'm just worried about being stuck like this permanently." Duster repiled, placing his hands in his lap.

Lucas held up the shrink ray next to him.

"I'm sure that ray has a enlarge setting on it! Somewhere."

He began to push buttons and flip stuff, accidently hitting Duster with a enlarging ray, while he was still on his shoulder.

"Duster!" For all he knows, he just made Duster even smaller.

The ray caused him to hover momentarily as he grew to his normal size. Unfortunately, he didnt get a chance to move and landed back on Lucas. Of course, he immediately tried to scramble away, not wanting to hurt the babby boy. 

"Ah! You should have warned me!"

Uh oh. "Ah!" He didnt get to move ethier, and upon Duster scuttling away, he put a hand on his stomach, another on his head. Kumatora was tossed about in the fray, and didn't appreciate it. Unlike Duster, she was not able to sleep through anything.

He was preparing to ask Kumatora if she was okay. 

"I didnt mean to!" He didnt get to ask her.

He then assumed that it was an accident, and attempted to crawl back over. 

"Are you alright?" Duster asked, scooting Lucas closer to him.

"What's the big idea?!" She shouted.

"I'm fine..." He stroked his stomach in a attempt to calm Kuma down.

"I accidentally resized Duster while he was on my shoulder!" He said, nearly shouting to make sure Kuma could hear him.

Kumatora punched the wall infront of her.

'Use TELEPATHY, doofus!'

She chuckles, thinking about how goofy Lucas must look.

Lucas oofed a bit. She may have been small but she was still strong.

"Oh right..."

He rubbed the area Kuma punched, looking up at Duster.

Duster looks at Lucas's belly, trying to picture Kumatora inside.

"Shes okay in there?"

"Currently, shes upset. Which will probably lead to wriggling.

Kuma does indeed wiggle, but to get comfortable, not cause shes mad. The only thing she was mad about was how nice it was despite how gross it also was.

"Does the wiggling feel... uncomfortable?" He asked, frowning. He hopes he didnt make Lucas uncomfortable earlier.

Lucas closed his eyes as Kumatora wriggles, holding his hands into fists. Man that feels weird. He opened a eye to look up at Duster.

"Uh, a little. Why?"

Kumatora can sense how uncomfortable her movement is making Lucas, and thinks for a moment. Grinning, Kumatora begins squirming as much as she can.

He immediately closed his eyes again, holding his arms to his stomach.

"Kumatoraaaa!"

It was weird enough that there was a living person in his stomach, but now it was constantly moving.

"Ugh..."

'Hows it feel, buddy?'

Kumatora took a deep breath and flipped upside down, kicking her legs. She slips back right side up, sitting with her knees against her chest. Rubbing the walls of Lucas's stomach, she looked up, pausing to try to wipe some slime off her face.

'Ugh, terrible.'

Lucas held his stomach a small bit tighter, and started to lie on his back.

Kumatora yelped when Lucas shifted, being thrown onto her side. Sputtering, she struggled to find a way to be comfortable and keep her face above the acids.

'What did I even do to you to cause this?'

'Well, it WAS just me being me, but this is making me want to torture you further.'

Lucas wasnt really sure what she meant by that statement. He sighed and put his arms by his sides, as to not potentially squish her.

'Why?'

'Let me say it like this: say you have a bottle of water. Now turn it sideways. What happens to the water?'

Kumatora shifted again, trying not to accidentally swallow or inhale any of the acids. She would just end up puking and that would be bad for everyone.

Lucas's eyes widened, immediately shooting forward, probably causing more acids to fly around.

Kumatora yelps again as Lucas quickly sits up, sloshing her and the slimy acids around.

'Kumatora I'm so sorry!'

"Shit! oooOOGHGHH,," Kuma gagged, now even more coated in the thick liquid.

Lucas held his stomach again, lowering his head as he felt her slosh around.

"Ooooh, regret...."

'I got some in my fucking mouth!'

He held it lower as Kumatora started yelling.

'I'm so sorry for that, Kumatora... I feel like I'm a terrible host to you and then Duster before...'

'I cant really blame you, it's not like you've had any practice!' She pointed out. 'I sure hope not, anyway!'

She paused to try to flick some of the slime off her hands and wipe her face.

'I'll be fine, Luke. Its okay.' Gagging again, she covered her mouth. 'I hope, anyway.'

'Heh, yeah. Are you sure? I dont think I trust that "I hope." Are you okay? You arent going to squirm anymore, are you?' He stood up, slowly, and motioned to Duster to get up.

Duster nodded and stood up, not sure why, but not questioning the boy.

'I'm starting to feel sick. I think I'll be fine though.' She rubs the walls again, trying to do so in a reassuring manner. 'Maybe I will, if you keep tossin' me around.' She looked up, wondering what Lucas was doing.

Lucas was heading for his house, hoping that he wouldnt bump into his dad or any of the villiagers.

'You're starting to feel sick? Maybe I should let you out.'

'Are you still just with Duster?' She mentally asked, glancing around when Lucas started moving around again.

Duster continued following. Several villagers greeted the two as they passed through.

'No, I'm in Tazmily now. I'll let you out when I get home if you want me to.' He waved at the villagers who greeted them, not making eye contact and quickly walking past them, covering his stomach in the case Kuma was visible.

Luckily, she wasnt, but Lucas didnt know that.

'Well, hurry up. I think I'm gonna be sick.'

Duster had one hand on Lucas's back to signify to the villagers that they were in a hurry.

'Okay I'm hurrying. Dont throw up in my stomach.' He wasnt so sure she would listen, seeing as she was just squirming to make him uncomfortable.

Finally, they arrived at his home.

Almost as soon as Lucas walks through the front door, hed be able to sense Kumatoras mind fill with panic and disgust, as well as feel her panicked squirming.

Boney walks to his doghouse and settles in for a nap.

Lucas remains in the doorway, holding it with one hand and holding his stomach with the other.

'Eugh, I'm getting you out now...' Lucas let go of both things, trying to remember how he threw up Duster.

Coughing. He coughed alot.

And that's what he did, cough and fell to his hands and knees like last time, the coughs changing to match the sound a person makes when they throw up. Kuma clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tight as the walls tightened around her. She was pushed upwards, wishing it would go faster.

Kumatora was now in his throat, seeing light, and Lucas's coughs were harder. Kuma entered his mouth, and finally, in a larger puddle this time, she slid out and onto the floor. Splat.

But that wasnt all. Just when Kumatora thought it was okay, she realized Lucas wasnt quite done yet. Since he had already started, his body decided he'd completely empty himself, and before she could move. And on the livingroom floor.

Once Lucas was finished puking, Kumatora sat up, absolutely soaked in god knows what. She looked sick, trying to wipe as much as she could off.

Luke coughed again, wiping his mouth. 

"S-sorry Kumatora... i didnt mean to d-do that." 

"Its alright, I deserved that." She said, flinging some goo at him.

He held out a hand for Kumatora to get on so he could take her to the sink for a rinseoff. He looked Duster up and down. 

"You need o-one too." He joked, hands shaking.

Kumatora hesitantly crawled on and laid flat on his palm.

He smiled softly, nudging Lucas foward as the kid stood up.

"Wheres the shower? Or do you just want me to go find a pond somewhere?"

"I dont have a shower, so go find a pond."

He held Kumatora in the sink and under the faucet, gently pouring water on her. He thought about her response earlier.

"Why so?"

"I puked inside of you. You had every right to vomit on me like that." She closed her eyes when the water turned on, relief literally washing over as she was cleaned of the slime.

Duster tapped Lucas's shoulder after a realization.

"You got any cloths I could change into?"

He looked down at himself. 

"I dont, but my dad might." He turned back to Kumatora. "Oh I guess you did." He said, sighing.

"I shouldve never had asked you that."

Duster nodded, then walked off to steal- uh, borrow some of Flints clothes. He then made his way out the door and went off to a pond.

"Hey, I agreed to it. Dont put all the blame on yourself. Besides, I... do feel a little better." She admitted.

"Really?" He asked, before making a huh sound. "You ready to get big again? Or do you just want to go to bed." Lucas asked, lifting Kuma out from under the faucet after a bit.

She clung to Lucas's hand like a squirrel, looking up at him as she considered her choices.

"How would I go to bed like this?"

He opened his mouth to give a suggestion, but immediately shut it again. 

"I could put you on my pillow." He suggested.

"What if you roll over in your sleep?" She countered, shivering. She's still soaking wet.

"I wont." Lucas said, and Kumatora rolled her eyes.

"How do I know that?"

"Do you just want me to put you on my dresser?" He asked.

"No... I think I'll be good on the pillow. Just PROMISE you wont move."

"I wont." 

 

Maybe tomorrow theyll fix Kumatora, maybe not.


End file.
